Mina Harm Bloodedge
Mina Harm Bloodedge, was once the proud princess of the vampire kingdom but now is exiled from the kingdom. She is one of the strongest of the vampires if not the strongest. She is one of the supporting characters in Blood Reign: The Dawn and one of the main characters in Blood Reign. She eventually falls in love with Sabrewulf Taliban and has a son with him. Background Appearance Mina takes the appearance of that of a little girl, she is about 4 feet 5 inches tall, her skin is white, she has blonde long hair that reach down to her breast, she has bright blue eyes, and she is most of the time is wearing Gothic fashion clothing. She tends to change her clothing 3 times a day, her clothes represent her emotions at the time. Mina appearance doesn't change much when she undergoes her forms, her hair begins to change color slowly as she enters in her forms eventually becoming sliver, she gets taller each transformation, her eye color will slowly start turning to dark grey, her skin tone becomes lighter, her nails grow longer, and her aura becomes very powerful. Personality During the start of Blood Reign: The Dawn, Mina Harm Alucard (known as Bloodedge now) was very much like her blood mother Rosaline Bloodedge. She was very ruthless, cold, seductive, playful (in a dark way), and somewhat heartless. She was Nadil's 'perfect' daughter, she didn't question Nadil's motives and she did was she was always told disregarding lives. During the days, she started to notice the change in Rosaline, Rosaline was becoming soft, confused on what was going on with Rosaline, she confronted her, and begins to question her sudden change. Rosaline tells Mina why she had a sudden change of heart, Mina still confused with her, and now angered by her 'disloyalty' challenges her. Rosaline and Mina had a fierce battle, Mina not holding back attempts to kill Rosaline any chance given, Rosaline defeats Mina. Rosaline explains the reason why Mina has lost, Mina still not admitting defeat, she gets her spider wires, and tries slicing through Rosaline, she makes no attempt to dodge the spider wires to show how strong she believes are. Mina's wires slice through Roasline's stomach, Mina stunned by this stops her attack on Rosaline, and finally admits her defeat. Ever since then, she begins to completely change her personality, she becomes more opened, loving, caring, bold, blunt at times, and of course she still retains her playful side and she has the cold shoulder at times but she uses this to get her point across. Biography Abilities & Techniques Mina Harm Bloodedge has often been called the strongest of the vampires, her power even outmatches Nadil the current King of the vampires. She always uses her favored weapon 'Living Nightmare Threads' (spider wires) , her power, speed, and her spider wires make her almost invincible. Abilities She has unbelievable strength able to level a building with one single punch, her speed is almost unmatched able to move so fast that it seems like telporting to almost everyone, and she has great stamina. (Shadow Element)-'' She has the natural ability to use shadow element techniques, but she doesn't use shadow element based attacks that much. ''(Necrotic Element)- ''She has the natural ability to use Necrotic element techniques, her weapon 'Living Nightmare Threads' has the necrotic element infused with it. ''(Immortality)-'' She being born of a true blood vampire, she naturally has immortality. She is not killed like other vampires, instead of being killed by stabing through the heart, you must remove the head, remove the heart, and burn them both to kill her for sure. ''(Vampirism)- ''She can pass 'Vampirism' on when she sucks the blood from the creature, after sucking the blood from a creature within days the creature slowly starts turning into vampire. ''(Memorization)-'' After sucking the blood from a creature she gains all the memories of the creature. ''(Blood Lust)- After sucking the blood from a creature, her wounds will heal faster then normal, her senses are temporary increased, and her overall strength is greatly increased. ''(Absorption)-'' She can choose to absorb a creature within herself, to gain the creatures memories, powers, and etc.... ''(Familiar Summon)-'' She after absorbing a creature, the creature becomes one of her familiars, she can summon her familiars anytime to aid her in battle. ''(Resistance to Shadows)-'' She can resit any shadow based attacks. ''(Intangibility)- ''She can go through solid objects at will. ''(Shape-shifting)-'' She has the natural ability to shape-shifting into anything she desires, a swarm of bats, mist, or another creature. ''(Regeneration)-'' She can regenerate lost limbs within minutes. ''(Weakness to Holy)-'' She being a vampire, has the natural weakness to Holy enchanted objects, she cannot walk on holy grounds or she would be instantly killed, her abilities will weakness when she is hit by Holy objects, her regeneration is slower, and she cannot move if impaled by a holy object in the heart. ''(Weakness to Light)-'' She being a vampire, has the natural weakness to light enchanted objects, she takes major damage from light based objects. ''(Sunlight)-'' She being a vampire, has the natural weakness to the sun, she cannot walk in the sunlight or she will be turned into ashes. She can walk in the sunlight only if she is covering her entire body (wearing a cloak with a hood) showing no skin or it would turn to ashes. ''(Garlic)-'' She can't be near garlic, the smell of it will make her feel sick and she eats something with garlic in it she will pass out for days. Techniques Transformations Character Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Soul Eater111 Category:Vampire (Blood Reign) Category:Xero Toxin32 Category:Blood Reign (Character)